A gaseous oxidant is burned with a gaseous fuel by means of such a burner in a combustion reaction taking place in the reaction chamber. Such a burner may be used, e.g., in a fuel cell, to burn an anode waste gas containing hydrogen gas with a cathode waste gas containing oxygen gas in order to reduce undesired pollutant emissions of the fuel cell. Such a fuel is known, e.g., from DE 10 2004 033 545.
It is essential for such a burner that the oxidant gas and the fuel gas are fed separately into the reaction chamber in order for the highly reactive gases to react with one another in the reaction chamber only. A wall structure of the burner, which defines the reaction chamber at least on one side, has first openings for this for feeding one gas and second openings, which are separate therefrom, for feeding the second gas. Such a wall structure is known, e.g., from DE 10 2006 010 375.